Saved
by supernatural-princess17
Summary: Sam and Dean come to my hometown to save me from a spirit that got out when the Devil’s Gate opened at the end of Season 2. AN- I know nothing about the Supernatural world in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Saved **

Summary: Sam and Dean come to my hometown to save me from a spirit that got out when the Devil's Gate opened at the end of Season 2.

AN- I know nothing about the Supernatural world in this story.

Chapter 1

Sam Winchester signed and closed his laptop.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" Dean Winchester asked his brother and chuckled. He knew that he hated being called 'Sammy.'

Sam glared at his brother and said, "There's another demon."

Dean's smile faded. "Where to now?"

"It got pretty far actually. It's all the way in Canada."  
Dean was dumfounded. "Canada? How the hell did a demon get all the way to Canada?"  
Sam was surprised. "Well, Dean. In case you didn't know, demons fly and they possess people."

"Listen smart ass… I meant how the hell are _we_ going to get to Canada?"

"Dean, we've gotten out of bigger problems than this. We do have passports so hopefully that will work."  
"Well, I don't really feel like getting caught. Why do you want to go so badly?"  
"Because it's for a teenage girl and she's terrified to sleep in her own house."  
Dean smirked. "Um Sam? Don't you think you should go for girls more around your age?"

"Shut up, Dean. Look, at least read the comment."  
"Comment?"  
"It's on a message board."

"Great." Dean looked at the comment. "So some girl makes up a story to get attention. She could be making it up."

"But I don't think she is, Dean. I used Ash's technique of tracking demonic activity and it checks out. London has been having electrical storms almost every night. Cattle deaths, temperatures fluctuating, the whole nine yards."

"Okay then. We will try. But if I see one sign of trouble getting across.."

"I know. We leave. Thanks, man."

"Yeah. Don't mention it. So it's a demon?"

"Well, I don't know for sure. It could end up being a spirit or something different all together."  
"Well, whatever. Let's get this done."

Dean drove while Sam slept and vice versa. They stayed in one hotel along the way and made it to London in about two days. They found the street and pulled up to the house.  
"Well, there's no one in the driveway but we'll knock."

Dean parked the Impala and they both got out. They walked up to the door and knocked. A girl with brown hair and blue eyes answered the door. "Hello. Can I help you?"

Sam stepped forward and held out his hand. "Hi. I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother, Dean. Is Victoria home?"  
"That's me. What can I do for you?"

"Um…." Sam started but trailed off.

Dean stepped forward. "Did you write a comment on a message board about a spirit living in your house?"  
Victoria's face went blank. "I don't know what you're talking about." She went to turn around to close the door but Sam grabbed her arm, gently.  
"Look Victoria, I know you're probably really scared but we can help."  
"Help? How can you help?"  
"We can kill it." Dean smiled, cockily.

"Yeah and how do you do that? You guys ghost busters?" Victoria laughed.

Dean smiled proudly. "Well sort of. We have to shoot it with a gun filled with rock salt."

Victoria laughed again. "Are you for real? Seriously how do you kill it?"  
Sam smiled. "It's true. Except it doesn't kill them. It repels them. To kill them, we have to find the body and salt and burn the bones."

Victoria looked at Sam. "Look, you guys seem like really nice people but I don't know you and for all I know you two could be serial killers."

Sam smiled, understanding. "It's okay." He handed Victoria a piece of paper. "Here's my cell number. Call me if you need anything."

Victoria smiled a little. "Thanks."  
With that she closed the door.

***********

That night as Victoria was getting ready for bed, she thought she heard a noise. She ignored it but suddenly a figure appeared in the mirror. Victoria screamed and ran out of the bathroom. She ran downstairs into the living room and grabbed the phone. She called Sam. "Hello?"

"Sam? It's me. Um, I need you now. It's here." She hung up and waited outside for Sam.

Soon they were there. "It's gone. But I… my parents are gone. They went to New York for a second honeymoon or something. It started coming the night they left. It only comes at night when I'm in bed."

"Okay. Well, when do they get back?"

"Next Saturday night."

"Okay today's Sunday. So we have a 6 days to kill this sucker."

Victoria smiled at Dean. "So um… this is embarrassing but um, I'm still not too sure about you guys so could you two sleep in your car tonight? Just until I get to know you better?"

The next morning, Victoria woke up and went downstairs. She screamed when she walked into the kitchen and Dean was rummaging through the fridge wearing nothing but boxers. Dean turned around. Victoria was wearing a small tank top and boy boxers with fuzzy slippers. She tried to cover herself and yelled at him.

"What the hell are you doing in here? How did you get in?"  
"Calm down. I picked the lock. Don't you have school today?" Dean said, simply.

"For your information, today is a PD Day because the teachers have some meeting. And you WHAT?"

"I was hungry and I figured you wouldn't mind."

Victoria was shocked. "Whatever. I have to go get the stuff for the macaroni."

"You're making macaroni?" Dean asked. Victoria nodded. "Cool. I love macaroni."

"Who said you were having some?"

Dean frowned. "Fine. Oh and by the way, what's your cats name?"  
"Felix. Why?"

"I think I hurt him."

Victoria looked at him, angry. "What did you do to my cat?"  
Dean shrugged. "I kicked him."  
Victoria screamed. "Oh my God!"

Sam walked into the kitchen. "What's going on? What did he do?"  
Dean looked at Sam. "Why do you think it's my fault?"  
Sam gave him a 'you're really asking that' look. "What did he do?'

"He kicked my cat." Victoria said, close to tears.

"Dean!" He looked at Victoria. "Is he okay?"

Victoria nodded. "I saw him when I got up and he looked fine. I'm going to get the Kraft Dinner." She looked at Dean. "Yes, you're hot. Now go get dressed." With that she walked downstairs. Sam followed.

"So how did you get in this business, Sam?"

Sam stopped walking. "Look Victoria, in my lifetime, I've done and seen you couldn't ever imagine. And I don't want to scare you with the details."

"Okay. I didn't mean to upset you."

Sam smiled. "You didn't. Come on. Let's go get the macaroni."

When Sam and Victoria came back upstairs, Dean was outside on the front porch. Victoria walked outside and sat down beside him. "You okay, Dean?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said, got up and walked over to sit on the hood of his car. Victoria ran after him. She stood in front of him.

"Look Dean. I may only be fifteen years old but I'm not stupid. I can tell that you're not fine and I want to help. I may not know you very well but like my dad, I'm a good listener. You don't have to spill your guts but I know something's wrong."

Dean sighed. "The truth is, there is something wrong but I'm not going to tell you. You seem like a bright person but like you said, you're only fifteen. The only things you should have to worry about are school, friends, family and probably dating. I'm not going to worry you with my problems."

"Okay. I was just trying to help."

Dean smiled. "I know. Come on. Let's go get some macaroni."

After lunch, Victoria gave Sam and Dean a tour of the house. They watched TV and soon it was dinner time. They ordered pizza.

"So Victoria? Where do you go to school?"

"Regina Mundi."

"I see. You wanna ride?" Dean asked.

"Sure. I can show you how to get there on the way."  
"And we can go out for breakfast."

Victoria smiled. "Okay. Well, dinner was great. I'll see you guys later."

Dean got up. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To the mall with my friend Alyssa."  
"Do you have a cell phone?" Victoria nodded and wrote it down.

"There. Now if the phone rings, don't answer. I'll only be gone an hour. Pick me up at 8pm. When I call, it will ring once, then I'll hang up and call again. Only pick up if it's around 8pm."

Victoria went to leave but Dean called her back. She turned around to face him.

"Be careful." Victoria smiled.

"Thanks." And with that, she left.

**********

After Alyssa left, Victoria was all alone in the Walmart bathroom, when it came. A women walked towards her. There was blood all over her clothes and she kept yelling, "I'm going to kill you." Over and over again.

Victoria ran out of the bathroom and called Dean. He had called earlier to make sure she was okay so she saved the number. Dean finally answered after three rings. "Hello?"

"Dean! It was here! It tried to get me!" Victoria cried. "Please! Come and-ahhh!" Victoria screamed and then the line went dead.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2By the time Sam and Dean got to the mall, it was closed. "Damn it!" Dean yelled and took out his phone. He called Victoria's cell and waited. As it was ringing, he heard another phone. Sam and Dean followed the sound until they found Victoria curled up into a ball on the east side of the mall. She was crying and rocking back and forth.

Dean walked up to her and touched her shoulder lightly. She flinched and moved away. He crouched down to her ear and whispered, "Victoria, it's me, Dean. You can open your eyes. It's not here anymore. It's gone. It's okay."

Victoria looked up at him. "It's gone?"  
Sam crouched down. "It's gone."  
Victoria stood up but her legs were wobbly and she almost fell down. Sam helped her stand and wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her. "You okay?"

Victoria nodded and leaned her head gently on Sam's shoulder. Sam helped back to Dean's car and she sat down in the back.

When they got home, Victoria had fallen asleep and Dean carried her inside. He laid her down in her room and walked downstairs.

"So why do you think the spirit is bothering her?"

"I don't know, man. Maybe it's a vengeful spirit or maybe it just gets its kicks scaring people. Whatever the reason, we have to kill it. Maybe you should do it." Dean suggested.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Well, when I'm gone-''

"Don't talk about that! Jesus, Dean. I'm going to find a way out of this deal." Sam yelled.

"Sam, stop. You try and stop this deal, and you drop dead. I'm not going to lose you again. Calm down."

"Oh so I can lose _you_ but you can't lose _me_?" Sam yelled.

"Shut up, Sam. You'll wake up Victoria."

"You already did." Victoria said as she walked downstairs. "What are you two yelling about? A deal? What deal? And what's this about dying? Are one of you two dying?"

Before anyone could answer, the door bell rang. "Just a sec. Be quiet."

Victoria opened her door and her neighbor was standing outside.

"Hi Victoria. I'm sorry it's so late but I saw the lights on and I was wondering if you had any eggs I could borrow? The kids want a cake for tomorrow and I promised them I'd make one tonight but I don't have any eggs. I need two if you have some."

"Sure. Let me just check." She closed the door and mouthed "Hide" to the boys and they ran upstairs. When they were out of site, she opened the door. "Sorry that was rude. You can come in if you want."

Her neighbor came in and Victoria gave her three eggs. "Just in case."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. Good night."

Victoria closed the door and went upstairs. "Okay. So, there's a couch in the basement and two chairs. There's also a couch in the living room, a couch in the spare room, my parents room which is two beds and that's about it. Oh, there's also my bunk bed."

Sam smiled at Victoria. "We're not going to kick you out of your own room."

"That's okay. I've been sleeping in my parent's room. I miss them because we've never been far apart before so it makes me feel closer to them."

"Okay, I guess we're staying in your room." Sam said.

"I get top bunk!" Dean shouted.

"Shush!" Victoria whispered, "People are still up and if they find out you're here..oh crap! Your car. You're going to have to move it. It can be right in front of my house but not in the lane way."

"On it." Dean said and went outside to move the car. When he came back, Victoria was getting ready for bed. "I'm going to go to bed. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Victoria. Sweet dreams. If you need anything, just come and get me okay?"  
Victoria smiled. "Thanks Sam. Goodnight."

In the middle of the night, it came. Victoria woke up suddenly when she thought she heard something. She saw the spirit and screamed. She ran into her room and jumped into bed with Sam. Dean got up and jumped off the top bunk. He grabbed his shotgun and shot the spirit. It immediately disappeared. Victoria sat up. "Sorry. It just…"

"It tried to get you… you were scared." "Thanks."

Dean came back in and smiled. "Awe how cute. But Sam, you know, she's not even legal. Big trouble." He shook his head. "Sleeping with a minor. I mean, I know she's beautiful..." Victoria smiled.

"Thanks. No one's ever called me beautiful before."

Sam frowned. "Shut up, Dean. She was scared."

Dean laughed. "Yeah. I know."

Victoria laughed but still shaking. Sam noticed. "Hey. Are you okay?"

Victoria shook her head no and turned away, crying into her hands. Sam hugged her as she cried.

"Why is this happening to me?" She cried.

"I don't know. But we're going to protect you. You'll be safe with us. How about you lay in here? I'll lay on top of the covers and make sure nothing gets near you. Unless you don't feel comfortable."

"No, it's okay." Victoria laid down and covered her self up. Soon she fell asleep.

The next morning, Victoria woke up and looked over at Sam, smiling. Suddenly, he rolled over and hugged Victoria tight. "I love you, Jessica." Who's Jessica? Victoria thought to herself. Victoria realized it was getting hard to breathe.

Dean climbed down and saw Sam and Victoria. He laughed and started to walk away. "Dean…" She whispered.

He turned to look at her. "Help… I can't breathe."

Dean laughed again and leaned down to whisper on Sam's ear. "Sam! Wake up!" Sam woke up with a jolt. "What's going on?" Then he realized he was holding Victoria.  
"I can't breathe."

Sam immediately let go. "Sorry. Did you get scared in the middle of the night?"

She shook her head no. "Then why was I holding you?"

"Well…I went to wake you up and then you rolled over and pulled me into your chest. Also, you must have been dreaming because you said, 'I love you, Jessica.' Who's Jessica?"

Sam sat there, shocked. "I said that out loud."

Victoria nodded. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Sam frowned. "She was. But she…she died."

Victoria looked down. "Oh. I'm sorry. How?" "It's complicated."

"Like before? You don't want to scare me?" Sam nodded. "I see. Oh, and what was the deal?"

Dean looked Victoria right in the eye. "It's none of your business."

Victoria looked at him, shocked and confused by his anger. "What?"

"It's none of your business. Now get ready for school." Dean turned and walked out the door. Victoria looked at the empty doorway and got tears in her eyes. "I'm not going." She threw her head into her pillow and cried.

Sam touched her shoulder lightly. "Come on, Victoria. You have to go to school."

"I'm not going."

Sam sighed. "I'm going to get Dean."

About two minutes later, Dean came back upstairs. "Victoria?" She grunted. He sat down beside her on the bed and touched her shoulder lightly. She moved away and he sighed. "Look, Victoria. You know what we said earlier this week about not wanting to bother you with our problems." She nodded slightly. "I can't tell you what's going on because you have enough to worry about. Plus, it's kinda personal."

"Just leave me alone."

"No. You are going to late for school."

"I told Sam. I'm not going and you can make me."

Dean picked her up and carried her downstairs, sitting her on the couch. "Now listen. Either you go back upstairs and get dressed or I'll do it myself."

Victoria laughed. "You can't do that. It's sexual harassment."

"She's right, Dean." Sam said as he walked into the living room. "Technically, we can't make her do anything."

Dean looked at Victoria. "Is that the _real_ reason you don't want to go to school? Because I won't tell you something private?"

Victoria shook her head no. "I'm scared." She whispered, quietly.

"What?"

"I'm scared. It could get me or something and I don't want to be alone when it happens."

"It won't."

Victoria looked up at Dean. "How do you know that?"

"Because we're going with you."

Victoria's eyes widened. "You're coming?" Dean nodded. Victoria smiled. "Thank you."

Victoria got up and got ready for school. On the way to school, Dean went through the drive through and got Victoria breakfast. They couldn't stay and eat because they would be late. When they got to school, they headed right for the principal's office. Surprisingly, she was in. Victoria walked in and Sam and Dean stood behind her.

"Good morning, Ms. Smith."

"Good morning…" She trailed off as if trying to remember her name.

"Victoria." Victoria helped her out.

"Yes. Sorry. What can I do for you, Victoria."

"Um… I don't know if my mom told you but they went away and there's something going on right now and these two gentlemen behind me need to stay with me until my parents come back. I'm just checking to see if it's okay."

Ms. Smith thought for a moment. "As long as it doesn't affect your school work, it should be fine."

"It won't. I promise. Thank you." Victoria smiled and left the office.

"So, where's your first class?" Dean asked, as they walked through the walls of RMC.

"Science. Room 111." They walked to the class and Deans started to open the door.

"Wait! No one goes in right now." She looked at her watch. "We still have five minutes."

"Okay. So how are you feeling today, Victoria? Did you sleep okay after what happened?" Sam asked in concern.

But Victoria wasn't paying any attention to them. She was staring down the hall. Dean waved his hand in front of her face and she looked back at them. "What?"

"Who were you staring at?" Dean asked, curious.

"How did you know I was staring at someone?" Victoria asked, defensive.

Dean laughed. "I just guessed. Thanks for confirming it. So who is he?"  
Victoria glared at him. "No one. Just a guy I like."

"What's his name?" Dean asked, being nosy. Sam elbowed him. "Owe. What? I'm curious."

"Chase. But it doesn't matter. He doesn't even know that I even exist. We had one class together last year and didn't even talk. Plus, I mean why would he even go out with _me_ when he could date someone who's actually pretty. I mean, look at me." She looked at Dean. "I know you didn't mean it earlier when you called me beautiful. You were just kidding around."

Before anyone could respond, Victoria walked into her classroom.

To Be Continued….

**Before any one says anything, I don't actually see myself like that anymore. But I will admit that when I was writing this, I did. But now, I know that I am beautiful the way I am. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**-supernatural-princess17**


	3. Chapter 3

Just wanted to give a shout out to Soncnica: Happy Belated Birthday!!!! Hugs, V! Thanks for everything. Love ya! Chapter 3

Sam and Dean stood outside the classroom for a second, trying to figure out what to say to her. When they went inside, Victoria was talking to her science teacher about them staying in the class. Everyone in the class stared at them, while they waited for Victoria. She turned to them and smiled slightly. "You guys are going to sit behind me, okay?"

They all sat down and Sam leaned forward to talk to Victoria. "We are going to talk about what you said about yourself."

Victoria sighed. "No. Just let it go."

Alyssa walked into class and looked at Victoria, confused. "Why are you sitting back there?"  
"Just sit down, I'll explain."

Alyssa sat down and looked at Sam and Dean then back at Victoria. "Who are they?"

"Um…something is going on right now, so I need them here."

"Oh okay. That's… yeah."

Soon science class was over and Victoria grabbed her bag, packed up and left to go to math class. Sam and Dean followed her to her locker in the basement. She grabbed her math text book and headed up to the third floor. Sam tried to bring up the conversation about herself but she just ignored him. When they got into the classroom, Mr. Gordon was the only one in the class. He smiled when he saw Victoria. "Good morning, Victoria. How are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

Before he could answer, Sam walked forward and held out his hand to Mr. Gordon. "Good morning, sir. I'm Sam Winchester, Victoria's uh.." Sam trailed off and Dean spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Dean Winchester. I hope it's okay that we're here." He wrapped his arms around Victoria, hugging her. "There's some stuff going on right now and as a precaution we need to stay with Victoria until it's resolved."

Mr. Gordon looked fearful. "Is she in danger?"

"It's just for precaution. We're not at liberty to say but rest assured no one is in any danger." Dean concluded.

Sam and Dean were talking to Mr. Gordon when Victoria went to put her stuff at her desk. Suddenly, the spirit appeared and Victoria screamed. She ran out of the classroom, with Sam and Dean chasing after her. She ran all the way down to the main floor and out of the school. She ran right to Dean's car but it was locked so she sat on the ground beside it, crying. Luckily no one else was around. Sam and Dean found her and kneeled down beside her. "What's wrong? What happened?" Sam asked her, concerned.

"I saw it. It was in the room. It showed up for just a second, but it was there."

Dean sighed. "Well, I didn't think it was going to show up. But it's alright. You're be fine. You okay now?"  
Victoria nodded. "I think so. Just a little shaken up."

"You okay to go back to class?" Sam asked and she nodded.

They walked back into the school and all the way up to Victoria's math class. When they got there, everyone was in their seats but Mr. Gordon hadn't started teaching yet. He had brought in two extra seats for Sam and Dean and moved Victoria's stuff to the back with the other seats. They sat at the back and Victoria focused on her work. Or at least she tried to. It was hard to concentrate because she was still shaken up but she worked through it. In the middle of class, Sam left and he wasn't back when the bell rang. Victoria gathered up her stuff and was about to leave when Mr. Gordon stopped her. "Are you okay? You left in quite a hurry. Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah, everything's fine. Have a good day." She left before he could say anything else.

She practically ran down the hallway and out the double doors. Right before she went through the other double doors to get to history, Dean grabbed her arm. "Hey. Slow down. Why did you leave in such a rush?"

"No reason." With that, she wrenched her arm away and walked away. But Dean was right behind her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I just want to get to history. Where did Sam go?"

Dean was right behind her and whispered. "He went to the car to get a small shot gun filled with rock salt."

Victoria stopped walking and turned around to face him. "Are you insane?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah probably. Why?"

Victoria wasn't amused. "You can't bring a gun into the school. Let alone, shot it." She whispered, harshly. "Even if it's for my protection, if you shoot it… how are you going to explain why you have it? I'll be fine. You don't even have to be here. I can take care of myself."

"Well, you may think so but I don't. I'm sitting in that class with you."

"Well, I don't want you here. Go away and leave me alone."

Sam walked over to them and Victoria grabbed his hand. "I want Sam to come."

"Why only him?" Dean asked, angry.

"Because I like him better." Victoria said, simply.

Dean laughed. "That's because you slept with him, isn't it?" Dean said it loud enough that people heard and their eyes went wide.

Victoria rolled her eyes and Sam glared at Dean. "Great! Now people think I'm some sick pervert who sleeps with young girls. Thanks Dean."

Victoria pulled Sam into her class and walked up to Mr. Tory's desk. Her history teacher loved the computer and he was always doing something at the computer. Victoria looked at him and smiled sweetly. She knew he was going to be hard to persuade and convince that there was something going on. Here goes nothing. Dean walked in and stood beside Sam. Victoria turned around and realized Dean was standing beside Sam. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Mr. Tory. "Good morning, Mr. Tory."

"Good morning." He said, his eyes never leaving the computer.

"So, um…. You see, sir, something is going on right now and well… these two gentlemen behind me have to stay with me all day. If it's okay with you, they were wondering if you wouldn't mind letting them join the class for a few days until things are resolved."

Mr. Tory finally looked up from his computer and sighed, frustrated. "Could you just sit down and let me do attendance?"

"O-okay. S-sure. Sorry." Victoria stuttered. She went to go to her seat when Dean grabbed her arm.

He looked at Mr. Tory and scoffed. "Look, man. Victoria doesn't deserve to be talked to like that. She's going through a lot right now and was just trying to explain to you why we're here. But you don't seem to care about that, now do you?"

Before anyone could respond, Dean took Victoria's hand and pulled her out of the classroom. She was just about to go back in when Dean grabbed her arm again. "Would you stop grabbing my arm?" Victoria asked, fiercely.

"You aren't going back in there." Dean demanded.

"I have to." Victoria looked at Sam. "Tell him to let me go back in there."

"Don't get me involved. I think that guy's a jerk."

Victoria sighed. "I can't skip class. I've never skipped class. My parents would kill if I skipped class."

"Well, then we'll go to the principal's office and explain what happened to her."

Victoria shook her head. "No. I'm not talking. You decided all of this so you can explain all of this."

With that, she walked in the direction of the stairs. Sam and Dean followed her all the way to the main office. Victoria walked up to the secretary's desk with Sam and Dean following behind her. "We need to speak with Ms. Smith."

The secretary didn't look up from her computer. "She's in a meeting. Who's your V.P?"

"Mr. Cale." Victoria answered with a smile. "Would it be possible to talk with him?"

"Of course. He's in his office now. We can go knock."

Victoria smiled. "Okay. Thank you."

Dean narrowed his eyes at Victoria. Why was she so happy? "Why are you so happy?"

Victoria smiled at them. "Mr. Cale is the hottest teacher here." She whispered.

Sam smiled at her and Dean laughed. "Does everyone think he's hot?" Dean asked, trying not to laugh.

Victoria huffed and swiftly walked away from him. "Shut up, Dean." She walked back to him and whispered, "Just so you know, he's married."

Victoria lead Sam and Dean to Mr. Cale's office. Dean knocked and Mr. Cale answered. When Dean saw Mr. Cale, all he could say was, "Logan?"

To Be Continued…

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to tell me what you think. Was it good? Bad? Let me know what I have to work on. **

**For any one who's confused, Jensen Ackles (Dean) was in a show back in 2000 called "Dark Angel" and it used to be my favorite show so I couldn't resist putting some of the characters into my story. Don't worry I'll explain stuff and they won't be in the story a lot. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dean looked at Logan, confused at why he was here. Sam and Victoria were just confused. Victoria had no clue why Dean knew who Mr. Cale was and Sam couldn't understand why either. Logan looked up at Dean. "Alec?"

Dean smiled and they hugged, a manly hug of course. "How's it going? It's been what? Five years?"

"Yeah about that. I'm doing good, and yourself?"

"Good. So, Victoria here tells me that you got married? Who's the lucky lady?"

"You know her actually."

Dean smiled, knowing who he was talking about . "Awesome, man. I'm happy for you. How long?" They all walked into Logan's office and all sat down.

"About 3 years. I proposed while we were still dealing with the virus but she said no. But she came back one night while I was away. When I came home, the ring was gone. At first, I panicked but suddenly it dawned at me that it was probably Max. When I asked her about it, she denied it of course but I called Original Cindy and she told me that she had seen Max fiddling around with something in her pocket. She also said that Max had finally showed it to her and told her everything, which she explained to me. I didn't say anything about it because I figured she would tell me about it when she was ready. A couple months down the line, she came to me. She came over wearing the ring and told me that she had found the cure. We got married that summer and then we moved to Canada to start fresh. I got a job, just to keep me busy. But enough about me. What are you doing here?"

"Well, Victoria…"

"Wow you even know my students." Logan looked at Victoria. "You know Alec?"

"Alec?" She looked at Dean. "Why is he calling you Alec, Dean?"

Dean sighed. "Okay. I'll explain. Everyone sit tight. First of all, Logan, this is my brother, Sam. My name is Dean Winchester. After Sam went off to college, and after the mission where I met Cassie, dad sent me off for training at Manticore. I didn't know at the time what is was but when I got there, they explained that I had to play the part." **(A/N: I'd explain what Manticore is but it would take far to long.)**

"Well, how did you look just like Ben?" Logan asked.

"My mom gave birth to twins. Ben was kinda disobedient, even for a three year old, so mom and dad sent them to Manticore to smarten him up. That's pretty much it. I kept it to myself because I didn't really want everyone to know. When I found out dad was missing, that's why I left and went to find Sam."

Logan looked at his watch. It was almost 4th period. "Shouldn't you be headed to class, Victoria?"

"She was in history but something happened and I brought her here to talk to the principal."

"Well, what happened?" Logan asked Victoria.

"I have history with Mr. Tory and I was going to explain to him why they were there but he was very rude to me and that's when Dean pulled me out of the classroom."

"He yelled at her so I didn't think she needed to be in that sort of environment. She's under a lot of stress right now and she doesn't need anymore."

"Can I just say that I never wanted to leave or skip the class?"

Logan smiled at Victoria. "It's okay. You're not in trouble. I'd had a lot of people complain about Mr. Tory." Suddenly Logan's desk phone rang. "Good morning, Logan Cale speaking. What can you do for you?"

"Well, I was hoping that you could come home but….I miss you, Logan."

"Me too. Here, I'm giving the phone to someone I want you to talk to."

"But Logan… I want to talk to you."

"I know. Just trust me, you'll wanna talk to them. I'll talk to you later."

Logan handed the phone to Dean and looked confused. Logan mouthed 'Max' and Dean smiled. "Hey Maxie. Remember me?"

"Oh my God! Alec?! How are you been?"

"Pretty good. And youself? I hear you tied the knot. Between us two, how's life really like with Logan?"

Max laughed. "It's great, Alec. It really is. For the first time in a long time, I'm really happy."

"That's great, Max. I'm so happy for you. You really deserve this."

"Thanks, Alec. You deserve some happiness too. You finally settle down?"  
"Um, no actually. But I did find my baby brother and we're road-tripping together. Family bonding and what not."

"That's great. How's that going?"

"Good. We're learning a lot about each other."

"Good. We should meet you and catch up. Are you catching up with Logan?"  
"Yeah. We're discussing a lot of stuff. And of course we'll catch up. We're busy for the next couple of days, but we will definitely have to come see you. Well, I'm going to give the phone back to Logan now. I know he's just dying to talk to you."

Max laughed. "Thanks, Alec. I'm actually on my way right now to drop something off for Logan. Will you guys still be there?"  
"Probably. See you soon." Dean handed the phone back to Logan.

"Hi, sweety. I'll let you go since you're driving and I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you, Loggie." Max laughed. "Bye Logan. See you soon." They hung up.

"Thanks, Alec…I mean Dean."

"It's okay. You can call me whatever you want. You know me as Alec. Well, we should get going. Victoria is just DYING to go back to history."

"Hey! No, I'm not! I want to meet Max. She's seems cool."

Dean laughed. "Oh, she'll love you for saying that."

"Well….4th period _is_ almost over. So, I guess you can stay.I'll write you a note to give to him when you go see him later."

"Yes!!!!" Victoria exclaimed.

"But…" Logan continued. "You have to go back up to his class at 6th period and apologize."

"Okay, Logan." Logan raised an eyebrow and Victoria sighed. "Okay, Mr. Cale."

Logan smiled. "Thank you." Just then, Ms. Smith, the drama teacher, knocked on Logan's door. Logan answered, without letting her see who was inside. "Hi Danela. How can I help you?"

"Hi Logan. Could I speak with you for a second?"

Logan smiled. "Of course." Logan walked out of the office with Ms. Smith. Victoria stood up and watched them through the door window. "She's totally flirting with him."

Dean stood up when suddenly they heard an engine roar. Dean went to the window and looked out. "It's Max. I can't believe she still has that thing." Then it dawned on him. "Uh-oh. We got trouble. If Max sees Logan talking with this chick, and sees that teacher flirting with him, she's gonna freak."

Max walked into the school and into the main office. Then she saw her. Logan wasn't facing in her direction but she could see what was going on. She was _flirting_ with _her _husband!! Whoever she was, she was fixing his collar. But _she_ was the only one who could that! Max knew that if she made a scene, Logan would get in trouble. She plastered on a fake smile and sauntered over to Logan. She tapped him on the back and he turned around. He smiled when he realized it was her. He hugged her tight. "Max! You're here!" She hugged him back and whispered quietly in his ear, "Who is she?" Logan smiled and kissed her temple. "She's a teacher. Relax. Come with me to my office."

Max sighed heavily. "Okay." Logan said goodbye to Ms. Smith as Max pulled him to his office. She opened the door and screamed in excitement when she saw Alec. "Alec! I can't believe you're here!" She ran to him and hugged him tight. "How are you?"

"Hey Maxie. I'm good. Look, we don't have a lot of time, but I need you to tell you something."

"Okay. What's up?" Max sat down beside Logan.

Dean sighed. "Okay. So, here goes…" Dean explained everything and Max was speechless.

"Wow… I can't believe… wow." Max and smiled. "Thank you for telling me."

Dean smiled slightly. "I'm glad you're not mad. So, we'll leave you to whatever. I think it's lunch time anyway."

Max hugged him again. "But you never explained why you're here."

"And how you know one of my students." Logan added.

"It's a long story. Basically, we're helping out Victoria with something. That's the short version anyway."

They said their good-byes and headed down to the cafeteria. The three of them sat together and started eating. Sam and Dean didn't bring food, so Victoria shared with them. About 15 minutes into lunch, Alyssa came over and sat down with them. Victoria looked at her, confused. "Uh, Alyssa… don't you have class right now?" But she wasn't paying attention. Victoria waved a hand in her face and Alyssa turned to look at her. "Huh? What do you want?"

"Don't you have class?"

Alyssa looked back at Sam and Dean. "Nope, free period."

Victoria raised an eyebrow then rolled her eyes. "Yeah right." She mumbled. "Aren't you going to find Rory?"

"Rory who?" Alyssa asked, dreamily as she stared at the Winchester boys.

"You know, Rory… your boyfriend?"

Alyssa snapped out of it. ''Oh yeah." She looked at Victoria. "Do you know where he'd be?"

Victoria thought for a minute. "Well, knowing him he could be anywhere. He's probably wherever Bobby and them eat."

Alyssa sighed. "Okay. Well, I'll stay with you guys for a bit and find him later."  
"Whatever." Victoria sighed and opened her bag of chips.

Alyssa and Dean both grabbed a handful of chips from the bag. "No, that's okay. I didn't want any of those or anything."

Dean smiled sheepishly at Victoria. "Sorry." He said with a mouthful of food. Victoria and Alyssa laughed.

"That's okay. I'm done anyway." She stood up. "Come on, let's go help Alyssa find Rory." They left the cafeteria and went to find Rory. They finally found him just where Victoria thought he would be. The warning bell rang signaling that the students had to get to their next class. Lunch was over.

"Well, we should go talk to your history teacher." Sam reminded her.

Suddenly, it dawned on her. "We can't go up there."

Dean looked at her, confused. "Why not?"

"That's Chase's sixth period. I can't go up there!"

"Why not? You get to see him." Victoria was about to say something but Dean interrupted her. "And before you say anything, you look fine."

Victoria smiled slightly. "Thanks." She reluctantly followed Sam and Dean to Mr. Tory's classroom. They stood outside the door and Victoria looked like she was about to faint. Sam placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can do it."

Victoria sucked in a breath and let it out. She nodded. "Yeah. I can do this." She slowly knocked on the door. Before she could walk away, the door opened. Victoria looked up. It was Chase. She looked at him, right before she fainted. h


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Luckily, when Victoria fainted, Dean was there to catch her. Chase stood there shocked. "Is she okay?"

Sam looked at Chase. "She's fine. She didn't eat a lot at lunch so that's probably it." Soon Victoria stirred. She looked around, sort of out of it. "What happened?"

Dean chuckled and helped her stand. "You fainted."

Victoria looked up and saw Chase standing in the doorway. She blushed.

Chase smiled in concern. "Are you okay?"

Victoria smiled back. "Yeah. Um, is Mr. Tory in there?"

"Yeah. He's really mad though."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "That's a shock. Well, here goes nothing."

"What do you need?" Chase asked.

"I have him ¾ and some stuff happened. I'm basically apologizing."

"I see. Well, come on in. He's at his desk." Chase moved out of the way and Victoria walked in. She went over to his desk and apologized for what had happened. He was very understanding-probably for the first time in his life- and thanked her for coming up to say sorry. Chase grinned at her and she smiled back quickly before she left. As they walked down the hall towards the stairs, Jay (Victoria's stalker), walked up to her.

"Vicky, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um, okay?" Victoria answered, nervously. The two walked away from Sam and Dean. "What do you need?"

"Well, I was wondering..um, maybe.."

Victoria interrupted him. "Um, can you hold that thought? One sec." She ran back to Sam and Dean. "Help me!!" She cried.

Dean went into hunt mode. "What happened? Is he possessed?"

Victoria rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No. He's going to ask me out."

Dean laughed. "Why do you need our help then?"

"Because I don't like him and he scares me. He's always following him around and stuff."

Dean got serious. "That's just weird. All right, we're figured something out. You go back and talk to him. Stall if you have to."

"Okay. Thanks." She smiled and ran back to Jay. "Sorry about that. What were you saying?"

"Well I was wondering if maybe you would…. Would you like to go out sometime?"

Victoria looked behind her but couldn't see Sam or Dean. _They ditched me. Great _"Um…well, I can't.. See the thing is I can't because, well, um…"

"She's going out with me." Victoria turned around and saw Chase standing right behind her. Before she could say anything, Chase kissed her. When they broke away, Jay was gone.

Victoria smiled at Chase. "Thank you. I'm Victoria."

Chase held out his hand. "I'm Chase."

"Nice to meet you. Thanks again for that." She turned to walk away.

"Victoria wait!" She turned around. "When do you want to do this date?"

Victoria grinned. "Seriously?"

"Yeah…Where do you live?"

"How about you just drive with us? Sam and Dean took me this morning and their taking me home."

"Awesome. You'll have to drop me off at home first. So I can change."

"Okay. See you then."

"Great. It's a date. I'll meet you in the main office. I better get back to class." He kissed her cheek, than ran back to class.

Sam and Dean walked over to where Victoria was standing, day dreaming about her plans tonight.

"How was the kiss?" Dean asked, smirking.

Victoria blushed. "Shut up. Now let's get to my sixth period. I can't get detention. I have a date tonight."

"What! No, you don't! You can't"

"And why not, Dean? You're father my father!"

"And if your father _was _here? What would he say?"

"I don't know. But he's not here and I'm going."

With that, she stormed off down the hall. "I won't let you!" Dean yelled.

Victoria turned around and walked back to him. "Listen, I don't want to start anything. Especially, not here. Stop trying to tell me what to do. You can't stop me. Look, you can drive us there and sit near us. Whatever you want. But I'm going on that date." Victoria's eyes softened, and there was sadness in her eyes. "Please…no one's ever asked me out before. And I never thought _he_ would. Don't ruin this for me."

Sam smiled slightly. "Come on, Dean. We can go with her. Why are you so hell-bent on not letting them go?"

"Because I don't want her to get hurt. It could get her, Sam. Our first priority is her safety."

Victoria sighed. "Whatever. I'm going to class. You two can figure this out."

She walked to class and explained why she was late.

Soon school was over and Victoria was waiting in the main office for Chase. She couldn't find him anywhere. She turned back to Sam and Dean and frowned. "He's not here. I should have known it was too good to be true." When she looked up at the Winchester boys, they were smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"Turn around." Sam whispered. She turned around and Chase was standing there, smiling.

"You look surprised to see me. What? Did you think I wasn't going to show up?"

Victoria smiled and hugged him. "Now stay right there. I just have to run to my locker to grab something."

Victoria smiled and watched him go. While Chase was at his locker, Jay walked up to her. "So, where's _he_ taking you tonight?"

"I don't know. Probably a movie." As she spoke, she moved closer to Sam and Dean.

"I should be the one taking you to see a movie."

Victoria sighed. "Jay…"

"I love you." He stepped forward. She stepped back.

"Jay.. we're fifteen. We don't know what love is."

"I do. Can't you see? I love you." He leaned forward and tried to kiss her but she moved away.

"Jay… don't." He tried again but Dean moved her out of the way.

"She said no." Dean stepped forward and Jay stepped back a bit. Victoria stood there shocked. Suddenly, Chase was beside her and took her hand. Jay saw and lunged at Chase. Luckily, they moved out of the way and Jay fell. Before he got up, they ran to the Impala. Dean dropped Chase home, then drove to Victoria's to let her get ready. Chase called when he was ready and they picked him up while Victoria finished getting ready. As they walked in, Dean sat him down and the interrogation started.

"So, where you taking her? What are your intentions? Are you doing try something with her?" Dean asked.

"Be nice, Dean!" Victoria yelled from the bathroom.

"Well… answer my question…" Dean sat waiting…

"Well, I was thinking we could go see a movie."

Victoria came downstairs. "Can we see 'Good Luck Chuck'?"

Chase turned to look at her and smiled. "Sure. If that's what you want. You look great, by the way."

Victoria blushed and stood beside Sam. She leaned over and whispered, "Do I really look good?"

Sam nodded. "You look beautiful." Victoria smiled.

Dean drove them to the theater and left them alone while they got their food. Chase of course, paid for everything. Ticket in and food. As they walked into the theater and found seats, Dean sat directly behind them. During the movie, Chase put his arm around her shoulders and Victoria smiled for a moment. But the moment was ruined when Dean made Chase move his arm. Victoria glared at him and put Chase's arm back around her shoulders. During the movie, Victoria blushed during the scene she calls "the 32 positions" but other than that, she loved the movie. **(If you have ever seen the movie, you will know what I' m talking about. It was very embarrassing because I watched this movie with my parents.) ** The rest of the date went smoothly until Victoria went to the bathroom when the movie was over. She was all alone as she washed her hands at the sink. As she turned to the door, a figure appeared in front of her. It was a women. She thought she looked familiar but couldn't figure out where she had seen her before. Her clothes-it looked like a hospital gown- were covered with blood and it looked like she had just delivered a baby. She lunged right her Victoria but luckily Victoria moved out of the way, screaming. She ran around her, quickly and right out to where the boys were waiting for her. She ran right to Dean and threw herself at him, sobbing. Everyone looked around but Dean glared as he hugged her and they all walked away.

"It was there. She… she.. she tried to get me.." Chase walked over from the men' room and noticed her crying.

"What happened?" He asked Sam. "She is okay?"

Victoria heard Chase's voice and ran to hug him. He held her close and tried to calm her.  
"What wrong? What happened?"

Victoria looked at him and wiped her tears. "N-nothing." She stuttered. "I'm.. fine. I just thought I saw something and it scared me. That's all."

Chase narrowed his eyes, and opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it. "Okay." He said, unconvincingly.

Victoria smiled slightly. "I had a great time tonight. Thank you." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad. So did I."

Sam spoke up. "Come on. Let's get you home, Chase. You too do have school tomorrow." He reminded them.

They drove Chase home and he promised to call her in the morning if he could. When they got home, Dean got down to business. "Okay. So.. do you know anyone in your family who died because of you?"

"What kind of question is that?" Victoria asked, angrily.

"Just please answer the question."

Victoria thought for a moment. "Not that I know of." She paused. "Well, my birth mom died right after she gave birth to me? Does that count?"

"It just might. Do you by any chance, have a picture of her?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I have a plan."

To be continued…

**So, what's Dean's plan? And who is the spirit that haunts Victoria? Is it really her mom or is it someone else? Review, any ideas you may have. If you want. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So, what's your big plan?" Victoria asked, as she sat down on the couch in the living room.

Deans sighed and sat down beside her. "You're not going to like it."

"What is it?"

"I need you to get the picture and stay up to see if it's her. You'll need to have it come near you."

"What? Are you crazy? I'm not getting near that thing."

"You have to. Listen, Sam and I will be right near you but we'll have to be asleep. Or at least pretend to be. You'll be safe."

"At all times?" Dean nodded. "Fine. I'll… do it."

By the time Dean finished explaining the rest of the plan and Victoria found the picture, it was time to go to bed. Just like the night before, Sam and Victoria slept on the bottom and Dean slept on top. Victoria slept closest to the door, clutching the picture in her hands. It came rather quickly and Victoria glanced at Sam. She could tell he was awake but his eyes were closed. He opened one eye a bit and grabbed her hand. He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back. As the spirit walked towards her, she quickly looked at the picture and it was her!! Victoria screamed and Dean shot the shot gun. The spirit disappeared and Victoria started to cry. Sam tried to hold her but she moved away. She ran downstairs and fell onto the couch, crying. Sam and Dean ran downstairs after her. "Don't touch me! Please.." She cried and sank to the floor, crying into her hands. Dean sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong?" He whispered into her hair.

She moved away. "What's _wrong_?" She asked, angrily. "How can you even ask that? My birth has come back as a spirit and wants to kill me and you ask me what's wrong?" She looked at Dean with tear-stained cheeks. "If I hadn't been born, she never would have died. It's all my fault."

Sam shoved Dean over and looked at Victoria. "Don't say that. You're here for a purpose. Just keep remembering that, okay?"

Victoria nodded slightly. "Thanks. I guess I'll try."

"Good. Now, do you know where you're birth mom is buried?"

"She's um…buried in St. Peter's."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah. My parents take me there sometimes just so I can see her."  
"But do you know how to get to the cemetery?" Dean asked.

"No. But it's easy to find on Map Quest. When are we going?"

Sam stood up. "As soon as I find it on the map." He walked downstairs and turned on the computer. Victoria and Dean followed him.

"But it's 12:30 at night. How are we supposed to get in? It's not going to be open, you know?"

Dean chuckled. "Oh, I know. That's why we break in."  
"I'm not committing a crime!" Victoria shouted.

"Do you want the spirit to leave you alone?" She nodded. "Then we have to break in.

Plus, we have to burn the body, which we can't do in daylight."

"Okay, fine. Well, let's do this. I still have school tomorrow."

"Found it." Sam called and soon they were on their way to the cemetery.

When they got there, Victoria showed them where her mom was buried. She watched as the boys dug up the grave and salted her birth mom's body. They climbed out and stood on either side of Victoria. Dean grabbed a match and held it above the grave. Victoria grabbed another one and threw it in before Dean. He threw his match in too and looked at Victoria. She looked at him with sad eyes and tears were running down her face. "I just had to do it myself."

Dean put his arm around her shoulders. "You gonna be okay?"

Victoria leaned her head on his shoulder and nodded. "I guess. I just want to go home. I'm tired. And to top it all off, I have school tomorrow."

Dean drove them home and they all went to bed. The spirit was finally gone.

The next day, Victoria was dead tired. She walked around, getting up like a zombie and Sam had to help her get the shower to turn on properly. While she was in the shower, Chase called. Sam told her when she got out and she perked up, wanting to get to school. "He said to meet him at the front doors." She smiled and hugged Sam.

"I'm so happy that you guys are here. Thank you for everything."

Sam smiled and hugged her back. "You're welcome."

Today, Dean let Sam drive and sat in the back with Victoria. "Now, let's get down to business. Do you and this Chase have any classes together?"

"You were in all my classes. So you answer the question. Do I have any classes with him?"

Dean huffed. "I wasn't paying attention to that. I was more concerned about keeping you safe."  
"No, we don't have any classes together."

"Good. All I'm saying is he better keep his hands off of you."  
"What do you think we're going to do? Grope each other in the hallway?"  
Dean's eyes widened. "Not on my match."  
"Oh shut up. You're not my mother. Or my father for that matter. Stop trying to tell me what to do!" She shouted and turned away, sighing. "Just…stop. Don't talk to me."

"But-" Dean tried but Victoria interrupted him.  
"Just don't. I don't want to hear it."  
"Fine. Have a good day." She smiled slightly then looked out the window.

Soon they were at school and Victoria practically ran into the school to meet Chase. Just like he had said, he was waiting for her patiently and smiled when she came into view. She walked over and he hugged her. "Hi." He said and took her hand.

"Hi." She said, nervously. "I just need to go to my locker to get my textbook for class. Do you need to go to yours?"

"I already went. Come on."

Sam and Dean followed and they walked down to Victoria's locker. While she was getting her stuff together, Chase wrapped his arms around Victoria, resting his head on her shoulder. Victoria moved her head and kissed him softly. A few minutes later, Dean tapped her on the shoulder but she shrugged him off and wrapped her arms around his neck. Dean frowned, angrily and pulled Chase away from Victoria.

"Listen you two. If you can't calm your hormones, I'll have to separate you."

"We're not children." She looked at Chase and smiled. "Come on, Chase. Let's get to class." She walked away quickly and Sam started to chuckle.

Dean glared at him. "What are you laughing at?"  
"You. I told you she was going to be mad."

"Shut up, Sammy."

Sam laughed and followed Victoria down the hall. Dean scoffed and followed them. Victoria and Chase walked down the hall holding hands. Victoria's friend, Alyssa, saw the two of them and ran towards Victoria. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Victoria followed Alyssa walk away from everyone so that they could talk privately.

"So, I'm going to get right to the point. Are you two dating now?"  
Victoria nodded, grinning. "Yes. We had our first date last night. We went to the movies and he was a perfect gentleman."  
"But how did it happen?"

"He helped me when Jay was bothering me. After that, he asked me out and that's pretty much it."  
Alyssa smiled. "That's great. I'm so happy for you."  
"I'm happy too." The bell rang. "Come on, let's get to class."

They all walked to class, and the girls kissed their boyfriends' good-bye.

After class, Victoria was leaving the class but Dean called her to him. "What is it?"

"Well, since the spirit is gone, we're going to get going now."

"What?"

"Well, your parents are going to be home soon, so Sam and me should probably get going bef-"  
"What? But.. you can't go. I… We… Please don't go." Victoria hugged him tight, crying. "Please don't leave. I… you can't leave. We were just starting to get to know each other. Promise me you won't leave."

Dean wiped her tears and sighed. "I promise."

Victoria smiled. "Really?" He nodded. "Thank you." She hugged him again and smiled up at Sam. When she left, Sam patted Dean on the back.

"You love her, don't you?" Dean turned to look at him.

"What? I don't love her."  
"Then why are we staying?"

Dean sighed. "Okay. She's like the little sister we never had."  
"I think I love her too."

"You know, its going to be really hard to leave." Sam nodded. "I've been thinking and well, we could stay."

"Stay? Forever, you mean?"  
"Well, atleast until I'm-"

Sam sighed. "Don't even finish that thought. We can stay if you want to but not because of that. Don't bring your deal into it." Sam suddenly thought of something. "How are we supposed to stay if you're deal… if I can't… how are we supposed to explain it to her?"

"Easy. We don't."  
"We can't do that to her, Dean. She deserves to know."

"Fine. Then tell her after I'm gone."

Sam sighed. "You don't get it and I'm tired of talking about this." With that said, Sam walked swiftly out of the classroom. Dean followed him. "Fine, Sam. We'll stay and I won't bring it up anymore."

"There's just one problem."

"Now what?"

"How are we going to explain all of this to her parents and where are we going to stay?"

"That's two questions." Dean chuckled.

Sam sighed. "Dean. I'm serious."

"Okay. Um, let's catch up to Victoria. She'll probably be at math class by now."  
Sam and Dean walked up to Victoria's math class. They all sat together and Dean explained the problem.

Victoria had an idea. "Um…we can tell them you guys are my biological brothers or something. I'll figure it out. Just go along with that."

"All right. That should work."

The next few days flew by and before she knew it, Victoria was pacing around her living room waiting for her parents to get home. "Where are they? They should be home by now. What if they got into a car accident? What if they're laying in a ditch somewhere right now and they're dead?"

"Victoria. Sit down. They're fine. You need to relax."

"Relax? I can't relax. My parents are dead."

"They're not dead. Just come and sit down."

She glared at Dean. "Where's Sam?"

"He's making a phone call."

"Who is he calling? Did he hear something about my parents?"

Before Dean could answer, Sam walked in with the phone. "Victoria? There's someone who wants to talk to you."

Victoria grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey you."

Victoria smiled. "Chase!"

He chucked. "How are you? Sam tells me you're pretty stressed over your parents coming home."

"Totally. I have no clue how I'm going to explain everything to my parents. Um… could you come over? I think it might be easier to if you're here."

"Of course. I'll be over soon."

About 20 minutes later, Chase was sitting in the living room with Victoria. She snuggled up against him and soon they fell asleep. That was the first thing her dad saw when he walked into his living room. He took one look at them and screamed, "Victoria? What the hell is going on here?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Victoria and Chase woke up with a start, making Sam and Dean run up in alarm. "Victoria, what the hell is going on here?"

"Uh... Dad?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Um, this is Chase…my uh, boyfriend."

Victoria's dad looked at Chase and Victoria, then he fainted. About five minutes later, he came to. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Sam's face. "Who are you?"

He stood up and looked at Sam. "Who are you?" He looked at Dean. "What are you people doing in my house?"

Victoria spoke up. "They're my brothers."

"What?" her mom asked and walked over to Victoria. "Their your what? You have a lot of explaining to do, young lady. Like why was the school calling me asking what was going on with you that you needed bodyguards or something."

"I'll explain everything, I promise. Sit down." Everyone sat and Victoria started to explain. "Sam and Dean through going through our mom's old stuff right after she died. They found old birth certificates of mine and went out looking for me. They found out where I lived and came to meet me. We hung out and talked. Dean gave me his cell phone number and told me to call anytime. So, a couple days ago, I woke up late and missed the bus. I called Dean and he drove me to school. They used to go to RMC and wanted to look around. I just made up an excuse to tell everyone. Now, any questions?"

Her father looked at Chase. "What about him?"

"He helped me with a situation I had with Jay and we just sort of clicked."

He looked Chase up and down, trying to figure him out. "So.. son, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Um, nothing?"

"Nothing? So what you're just using her?"  
"No, sir. I just… I like her and would like to go out with her."

Her father looked at him, suspiciously. "Fine." He turned to Victoria's mom. "Let's go unpack." Then he looked at the boys. "You two. Watch them." With that, her parents went upstairs. Once they were out of earshot, Dean burst out laughing.

Victoria glared at him. "Shut up. Why do you have to be so much like Emmett?"

Chase looked at Victoria. "Who's Emmett? He an ex-boyfriend?"

Victoria laughed. "No, he's a character from my favorite book, "Twilight." Dean is so much like him, it's scary. But my favorite character is Edward. He's perfect."

Chase raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? And how do I rate against this Edward character?"

"Um, I don't know. It's not really comparable. He's written to be perfect."

Chase moved closer to her, leaning in close. "Do you like this Edward more than me?"

Victoria shook her head, looking away from him. "Stop. You're dazzling me. Just like Edward dazzles Bella."

Chase leaned in closer, so that their lips were almost touching. Victoria closed the gap and kissed him. Dean pulled her away but before she could yell at him, her parents came walking downstairs.

"Hey kids, sorry about earlier. It was just a lot to process and take in. I'm not completely okay with you two dating but… I'll deal."

Victoria smiled. "Thanks, dad. What about Sam and Dean?"

"Thanks for bringing that up. Where are you guys staying?"

"In the hotel up the road from the mall."

"Well, you can't stay in a hotel forever. Why don't you just stay here?"

Victoria squealed. "Really, dad? Are you serious?" She looked at Dean. "Did you hear that? You can stay?"

Dean smiled widely. "Yeah. It's great."

Chase eyed Dean suspiciously. "Hey Dean? Can I talk to you privately outside for a minute?"

"Uh, sure. I guess." Victoria got up so that Dean could and the two boys went outside.

"So, Chase. What did you want to talk about?"

"You're not really Victoria's brother, are you?"

Dean sighed. "No, I'm not. But if you want to know the rest, you'll have to talk to Victoria."

"Okay. Now, do you have feelings for you?"  
"What? No! She's like half my age!" Dean paused. "Why? Are you jealous? Insecure?"

"Look. You're older, experienced. And she worships the ground you walk on. What's there _not _to be jealous of?"  
"Well, I don't. I love her, but like a sister."

"Oh, okay, thanks." Chase started to walk into the house.

"But just because I won't try to steal her anyway from you, doesn't mean that I wont hurt you if you hurt her."

Chase swallowed hard. "O-okay."

When they got inside, Victoria smiled and walked over to Chase. "Come on. Let's go for a walk."

They walked down the block, hand in hand. "So, what did you talk to Dean about?"

"Nothing much. I just asked him a question. He was lying though. I think. Anyway, there's something I think we need to talk about."

"Okay." Victoria looked worried. Jordan smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry. It's nothing big. Just another question."  
"Okay." She shivered. "What is it?"  
Chase pulled her to him to keep her warm. "Let's head back. It's late and you're cold. We can discuss it inside."

When they got back to the house, the impala was gone. "Great. My parents are the only one's home."

But when they got inside, Sam and Dean were sitting on the couch. "Where's your car?"

"I, uh, let your d-dad take it for a… drive." Dean answered, trying not to cry.

Victoria laughed. "Awe. It's okay. Well, Chase and I are going upstairs to talk about something."

"Oh no you aren't. Not without me."

Victoria glared at him. "Oh, don't mope about your car."

Dean stood up, fuming. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Don't. Mope. About. Your. Car." She answered, punctuating every word.

"What gives you the right to talk to me like that?"

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do?"

Dean stormed up to her. "Because I love you, goddammit. That's why."

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Victoria stood there shocked. Before anyone could answer, she ran upstairs, slamming the door beside her. Dean started to run upstairs but Chase beat him to it. Dean ran after him. "I need to talk to her."

Chase stood in front of the door. "No. I'm not letting you near her."

"Get out of my way, kid."

Suddenly, the door opened. "I don't want to talk to you."

She pushed past Chase and went downstairs. "Look, what you did. Now, she's mad at me."

"Whatever. I need to fix this." Dean started to walk away but Chase grabbed his arm.

"Why don't you just leave her alone?"  
"Why don't you just mind your own business?"  
"Victoria is my business."

"Oh, possessive, are we?"

" You know what? I am sick of your crap. Leave her alone." With that, Chase swung back and he punched Dean, making him fall down the stairs.

Victoria screamed and ran over to Dean. "Oh my God! Dean, are you okay?"

He nodded. Sam held out his hand and helped him up. "I'm fine. Listen, I want to explain."

"Just a minute." She looked at Chase. "What gives you the right to hit someone when you're angry? In case you haven't realized this, I'm my own person and I can fight my own battles. I don't need you to fight them for me. And I certainty don't need you trying to beat up my brothers." She looked at Dean. "Now, what were you going to say?"

"When I said I loved you, I meant it as a sister. I'd do anything to protect you and I don't want you to do this. At least not until you're older."

Then Victoria burst out laughing. "You thought…that we…" She fell off the couch, laughing. When she composed herself, she stood up and faced Dean. "Chase and I actually have something we need to talk about."

Dean looked at the ground, embarrassed. "Oh. Well… please talk in the living room. Sam and I will sit in the dining room."

"Okay." Chase and Victoria sat down on the couch. "So… what did you want to talk about?"

Chase sighed. "Well…Dean told me that Sam and him aren't exactly you're brothers. And if that's true, I just wanted to know why you tell people that they are. Why are they here?"

Victoria sighed. "Can I tell him, Sam?" She yelled to him in the kitchen. Sam and Dean walked into the walking room and miraculously, they all fit on one couch. Dean, then Sam , then Victoria and Chase. She looked at Sam and he nodded. She took a deep breathe. "Okay. So, remember at the movies when I came out of the ladies' room crying?" Chase nodded. "Well, maybe I should start from the beginning." She paused. "I was adopted because my birth mom died during labor. Fast forward, about fifteen years. My parents went on a trip to New York and that's when it started coming."

"Wait! What started coming?"

"A spirit. Look, just let me get this out. I was freaked so I did some research and wrote about my…problem, I guess you could call it, on a message board. Sam and Dean found my message and started to help me. We found out that the spirit was actually…" She choked back tears. "It was…" She took another deep breathe. "My birth mom. She tried to kill me." With that said, she turned to Sam and cried into his chest. Sam hugged her tight, trying to soothe her. "I'm a horrible person."

Sam lifted her face, forcing her to look at him. "We already went over this. You're not a horrible person. Everything happens for a reason. Stop trying to blame yourself for your mom's death. It wasn't your fault."

Victoria nodded. "Thanks, Sam. You're the best big brother I could ever ask for."

"Hey! What am I? Chopped-liver?" Dean spoke up.

Victoria laughed and hugged Dean too. "You're the best too."

She let go of Dean and turned to Chase. "They protect people. They protected me. And now I know that I have to let them go." She looked at the boys. "I love you two. I don't want to say this but…" She sighed. "As much as I know you to stay forever, it'd be selfish. I'm not the only one who needs you. There are still people who need your help, people who need to be saved. I have to let you go. But you have to promise me something. We can't lose touch. I want to keep in touch with you guys. I want you guys to visit. Promise?" She held out her hands. Sam took one and Dean took the other one. "Promise." They said.

Victoria smiled slightly but sighed deeply. "I don't want to do this. This is so _hard_." She ran a hand through her hair, sighing shakily. "This really sucks. I want you to stay but it's not fair. Ugh, I hate this." She put her face in her hands and cried. Chase hugged her from behind. "Why does this have to be so hard? I don't want you go but its not right to let you stay."

Before everyone could speak, they heard a car pull up. Dean jumped up. "My baby's back!"

"I think it's time for me to go." Chase let go of Victoria and they both stood up. "Goodnight." They kissed goodbye and Victoria's dad volunteered to take him home.

"Be nice, daddy." Victoria warned, before they left.

She went outside and realized that the boys were getting in the Impala. She ran to the passenger side window. "Wait! You can't leave!"

Sam rolled down the window. "We're not. Dean just wanted to go for a drive."  
"I'm coming too." She got in "There's some things we need to discuss."

To be Continued….

Last chapter coming soon. It will be short though.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dean pulled off to the side of the road. "What do we need to discuss?"

"What's the deal?"

Dean sighed and looked at her. "Victoria…"

She looked at him, eyes pleading. "Please Dean. Tell me. I need to know. I heard Sam and you talking. You guys were talking about Sam dying. We're like family now. Don't you think I deserve to know if one of you are dying?"

Dean sighed again. "Fine. Here it is: Sam died and I knew I needed to save him. So, I made a deal with a demon and traded my life for his. Long story short, I go to hell in a year."

Victoria's eyes went wide. "What? But.. you can't die! Why didn't you tell me?"

Sam spoke up. "We didn't want to worry you. But I promise you. I will find a way to fix things."

"I believe you. Will you keep me posted?"

"Everyday. I promise. Now, let's get you home."

"You're leaving tomorrow." It wasn't a question. Dean drove home and everyone went to bed.

In the middle of the night, Victoria crept into the spare room where the boys were sleeping. "Guys?" She whispered as she walked into the room.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. Can I lay with you guys?"

Sam nodded and moved over. Victoria laid down in the middle and soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Victoria was the first one up. She had a shower, ate and got dressed. Soon, Sam and Dean were up too. At around eleven o'clock, they were all packed up and ready to go. Victoria was standing outside watching them put there stuff in the car. She was already crying. Sam walked over and wiped her tears.

"We'll keep in touch and come back to visit. I put your number in my phone and vise versa. I'll keep you posted on everything."

"Thanks." She hugged him tight. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Victoria."

Someone cleared their throat. Sam moved and Dean was standing there. Victoria ran to him and hugged him tight. "Good bye, Dean. I'll miss you." She hugged him again. "I love you."

"I'll miss you too and I love you." He pulled away and kissed her forehead. "Be good."

"You too." Dean laughed.

"I'll try."

One more hug and they were off. Victoria was crying again as she waved good bye. She was sad because they were leaving but she knew she would see they again someday.

The End.

**Sorry it was short and I hope you liked it. **

**-supernatural_princess17**


End file.
